


A Better Haircut

by passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, its just cute, please read it, sfw, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer/pseuds/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer
Summary: Whizzer gets a new haircut and hates it. Marvin doesn't know what to do. Hurt/Comfort ensues
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	A Better Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is an Amelie reference okay

‘I hate it.’

‘It’s not that bad…’

‘No, Marv. I hate it.’

Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer and propped his head up on his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. ‘It’ll grow back, baby.’ He said softly, trying not to laugh because Whizzer seemed really upset.

‘It looks so stupid.’ Whizzer mumbled as he ran a hand through what was left of his hair, seemingly on the verge of tears. ‘How am I meant to go out like this?’ Marvin shrugged, kissing his cheek. ‘Wear a hat?’ He joked feebly, his smile faltering when Whizzer actually began to cry. ‘Hey, no, Whiz, it’s okay, it was just a joke -’

‘I don’t look good in hats.’ He whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks as they slowly turned red. ‘You know they make my head look weird.’ His lower lip was trembling, a sight that always broke Marvin’s heart. ‘Oh my love… I don’t think you look weird in hats.’ He said hastily, utterly confused but trying his best to calm Whizzer down. ‘Remember that one you wore to the beach a few weeks ago? You looked really cute.’

This, unfortunately, only seemed to make the situation worse, as Whizzer began crying even harder, letting out little sobs. ‘Th-that was o-o-only cause my hair looked good!’ He wailed, pulling away from Marvin and hiding his face in his hands. Marvin just watched him with a bewildered, slightly horrified expression. What was he meant to do now?

‘Darling, it’s okay…’ He said softly, laying a hand on Whizzer’s back. ‘It’s okay, it’s going to be okay…’ He began to rub his back in large, soothing circles, figuring that he could do nothing except wait for him to calm down. Whizzer was more emotional than he remembered, or maybe just more emotional than he had allowed himself to be around Marvin when they first got together. He usually liked it - if anything, it made him easier to read, which really helped Marvin - but right now he was just feeling really out of his depth. He didn’t know that anyone could cry over a haircut, let alone cry  _ this much _ over a haircut.

After a few more minutes of this, Whizzer was nowhere near to being calm, and Marvin was nowhere near understanding what had caused this outburst. He wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s waist tentatively, relieved when he didn’t make an attempt to pull away. ‘Come here, doll.’ He said softly. ‘Let me hold you.’ 

Whizzer pulled his hands down from his face, looking at Marvin a little apprehensively before nodding. His cheeks were all red and blotchy, eyes bloodshot and shiny with unshed tears. He had clearly been biting his lip, as his bottom lip was plump and wet. He sniffled, looking at Marvin with a look that told him his lover was desperate for comfort. Okay. Comfort. He could work with that.

Slowly he reached up and patted Whizzer’s cheeks dry with his sleeve, smiling gently at him. ‘There we go.’ He whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, earning a weak chuckle and a hiccup from the taller man. ‘Why don’t we go lie down for a bit, okay?’ He said, beginning to lead him towards their bedroom - he felt like if Whizzer caught sight of himself in the mirror again, he would only start crying once more, and he wanted to avoid that if at all possible.

They managed to get into bed and under the covers without another blip. Whizzer had buried his face into Marvin’s neck as soon as they had lay down, and hadn’t spoken a word since. Marvin didn’t mind; it was a significant improvement to when he had been crying and pushing Marvin away. He had to admit, it wasn’t such a pleasant sensation, Whizzer’s freshly cut hair grazing against his jaw - it was so coarse in contrast to his usual soft locks. Not that he would ever tell him that. He was already far too upset over all of this. Instead he just held him, giving him the occasional squeeze or kiss atop his head.

It took a full half hour of lying there in silence before Whizzer spoke again. ‘Thank you.’ He mumbled into Marvin’s shirt. Marvin almost didn’t understand him, he was so quiet and muffled. He gave him a gentle squeeze, kissing his head again. ‘You’re welcome, Whiz.’ he whispered. ‘Anytime.’

‘It’s just… My hair is the one part of me that I really like.’ He said quietly, pulling back a little so he could look up at Marvin from his shoulder. ‘And…’

‘And?’ Marvin prompted gently after he fell silent. He was looking down at him intently, trying to keep his expression open and neutral. ‘You can tell me, baby. I won’t judge.’

Whizzer just looked up at him for a moment, a million thoughts swimming in his eyes. He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath before continuing. ‘Well… When you saw me again… My hair was the first thing you wanted to touch. And that feeling… Your hands in my hair… I love that feeling.’’ He whispered, blushing but still maintaining eye contact. ‘And that means something to me. That memory is really special.’ 

Things suddenly slotted into place for Marvin as he held Whizzer even tighter. ‘Oh baby… I… I love you so much.’ He felt breathless all of a sudden. Whizzer was the best thing in his life, bar none. He was so in love with this man. ‘I still think you look beautiful. Really beautiful.’ He began to stroke his hair now, running his fingers through the short strands and massaging his scalp. Whizzer began to relax almost immediately, closing his eyes and finally,  _ finally _ , letting a small smile form on his lips.

‘It’ll grow back.’ He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Marvin’s chest and inhaling slowly. Marvin smiled softly at the sight, glad to finally feel like he was doing something right. 

‘It’ll grow back.’

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i hope you enjoyed! I had this idea last night and i just had to write it straight away! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it would really help motivate me :)  
> Come talk to me on tumblr! @bwayruinedme


End file.
